linkin_park_junior_undergroundfandomcom-20200213-history
Burn It Down
Burn It Down (working title "Buried at Sea") is a song by American rock band Linkin Park. The song was released to radio stations, as well as a digital download, on April 16, 2012, as the lead single from their fifth studio album Living Things. The song was written by the band and produced by co-lead vocalist Mike Shinoda and Rick Rubin, who co-produced the band's studio albums Minutes to Midnight (2007) and A Thousand Suns (2010). A music video for the song was directed by Linkin Park turntablist Joe Hahn. As of February 13, 2013, "Burn It Down" has sold over one million copies in the United States, making it their eighth million selling single. Releases * "Burn It Down" * Living Things * Living Things (Acapellas and Instrumentals) * Burn It Down EP * Burn It Down Remixes * Living Things Remixed * Castle of Glass EP (Live at Rock im Park) * Recharged (Tom Swoon Remix) / (Paul van Dyk Remix (as a pre-order bonus track) * Roads of the Lost (Adam4L Remix) Music Video The music video for the single was released on May 24, 2012 on MTV, and is counted as #12 on the Top 20 Video Countdown (hosted by Jim Shearer while he's at Comic Con '12 (Live)), directed by Joe Hahn of Linkin Park. Live Info This song has been played live on numerous occasions, such as a performance at the X-Games show in Los Angeles for the X-Games: Los Angeles sports show on ESPN. Track Listing ;Digital single ;European single • Burn It Down EP • DE iTunes EP ;Japanese single ;Burn It Down Remixes Lyrics The cycle repeated As explosions broke in the sky All that I needed Was the one thing I couldn't find And you were there at the turn Waiting to let me know We’re building it up . . To break it back down . . We’re building it up . . To burn it down We can’t wait To burn it to the ground The colors conflicted As the flames climb into the clouds I wanted to fix this But couldn't stop from tearing it down And you were there at the turn Caught in the burning glow And I was there at the turn Waiting to let you know We’re building it up . . To break it back down . . We’re building it up . . To burn it down We can’t wait To burn it to the ground You told me yes / You held me high And I believed when you told that lie I played soldier / You played king And struck me down when I kissed that ring You lost that right / to hold that crown I built you up but you let me down So when you fall / I’ll take my turn And fan the flames as your blazes burn And you were there at the turn Waiting to let me know We’re building it up . . To break it back down . . We’re building it up . . To burn it down We can’t wait To burn it to the ground . . When you fall / I’ll take my turn And fan the flames as your blazes burn We can’t wait To burn it to the ground . . When you fall / I’ll take my turn And fan the flames as your blazes burn We can’t wait To burn it to the ground . . Category:Linkin Park Singles Category:Linkin Park Songs